Forever Thankful, the Bennets
by frizzles
Summary: Elizabeth arrives in Darcy's hands and all he can do is offer his help. Jane is deathly ill and the least he can do is help for Elizabeth's sake.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and prejudice or any Jane Austen stories.**

**This is called "Forever Thankful, the Bennets", which me and my friend Ash wrote. We are big P&P fans and fought a ton writing this.**

It was a dark stormy night. Elizabeth was stuck out in the storm with nowhere to go. She had been out on her daily walk and had gotten lost. The rain was pelting down and she was running through the woods trying to find shelter.

Her gown was ripping on the thorns and bushes and she was beginning to get frightened, when all of a sudden she saw a light ahead. It was coming nearer and nearer.

"Do you need help, Miss Bennet?" came the voice of Mr. Darcy.

In other circumstances she would have been quite angry to see him, but now she was in desperate need of help.

"No, I was rather hoping you would just leave me here to catch a chill," came her sarcastic reply.

He helped her onto his horse.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" he asked

"I got lost," she replied.

As the rain pelted down even harder, she huddled closer to him for warmth. However, they continued on in silence.

Elizabeth didn't ask him where they were going - as long as they were going somewhere dry, she didn't care. Soon they arrived at a magnificent mansion.

He helped her off his horse and led her into the front hall.

"Is this where you live?" she said, amazed.

"Yes…why yes, it is," he said in his stern sort of voice, a hint of softness playing across his lips.

He helped her inside as a maid rushed over to take their coats.

"Shall I take the miss up to get some dry clothes," she said.

He nodded and the maid gestured for Elizabeth to follow her.

She led her up a grand marble staircase and into a lavishly furnished hall. From there they entered into a guest bedroom, with richly decorated curtains and furniture.

"I'll be right back Miss," said the maid, "I am going to get you a dry pair of undergarments and a clean dress."

The maid looked at her sopping, ripped dress with disdain and then left the room.

About five minutes later she re-entered the room with a folded pile of clothes in her hands.

"I borrowed these from the young Miss Georgiana. They looked about your size, but I'm sorry if they don't fit exactly."

"Thank you. I'm sure they will fit fine," Elizabeth said, smiling while taking the clothes.

"Will you need any help getting them on, Miss?" the maid said.

"I'm sure I will manage," Elizabeth replied, hoping that the maid would soon be gone.

She looked down at the clothes, which were a shade of light red. There was a simple pattern of roses along the bottom of the gown and the cuffs fanned out at the end in a lovely shade of cream.

She tried on the dress and, although the dress was a little short, it fit fine.

She hung her clothes up by the stove and headed down the stairs to what she thought might be the parlor.

Sitting in the room was Mr. Darcy and his sister. He immediately stood up as Elizabeth entered the room.

"Miss Bennet, may I inquire as to why you were out so late?" Mr. Darcy said, concern showing on his face.

As she sat down, she immediately burst into tears. "It's Jane – she's horribly ill. She has a deathly form of pneumonia and we all fear she won't be able to hold on much longer. Our family can hardly afford the bills for the doctor and the medicine prescribed to her. How can it be to lose one's best friend and sister? I should dare not wish to know."

"Why are you here, if Jane is back in Longbourne?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"My family came to Lampton to look for a good doctor that we could afford. Money is getting low and Jane needs the medicine," Elizabeth said, losing focus with her mind on her family and Jane.

"I can see you're in no state to be moved at the moment. I will contact your family and let them know you are here, but for now you should rest."

Darcy called the maid and Elizabeth was led back to her room. When the maid finally left, she collapsed onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Downstairs, Darcy made arrangements for his manservant to send word to the Bennets at the inn at Lampton.

His manservant left into the pouring.

**All right, that is the end of chap 1.**

**I hope you all like it and more will be coming soon.**

**Please, 5 reviews before I put second chap on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 to this lovely fic of "Forever Thankful, the Bennets"**

**Thank you to all my darling readers. Me and my bud had a wonderful and jolly time writing this.**

**Author notes on Ch1: Jane is with ma & pa Bennet in Lambton (sorry for not being very clear) to find a cheaper doctor.**

Elizabeth Bennet woke up to weather that reflected her mood- a haze hung thick in the air and drizzling rain made the day even more miserable than it already was.

She slowly got out of bed and moved towards the window, where she saw a fresh dress draped over the bench. She wandered aimlessly around the room, picking up a mirror off the nightstand and a small book out of the drawer. The book contained poetry from several famous authors of the 1700s.

As she flipped through it, she thought only of Jane, and how worried her family must be. She hurriedly dressed and made for the door. Flinging open the door, she didn't see Darcy coming. The two almost collided, and Darcy begged her pardon.

"Miss Bennet, do forgive me. I was coming to tell you that my manservant reached your family. I know a doctor that could help your sister and I wanted your permission before I contacted him," Darcy said.

Elizabeth was taken aback, but answered quickly, "Mr. Darcy, I could never except such kindness from you and I thank you, but that act would be unnecessary."

"With my financial status, I could easily afford to pay the doctor, and it would be no blow to my assets."

Elizabeth blushed a little and looked down. "I'm not sure it's quite necessary, but thank you for the offer. If you mean it to help Jane, then we would forever thankful."

"After brunch, I'll travel back to Lambton to see about getting Jane that doctor. Join me, I presume?"

"Thank you very much, Mr. Darcy. You are too kind, but I'm no that hungry and I would really like to get back to my sister." Elizabeth was quite afraid Jane had gotten worse with the pouring rain of the night.

"Should I bring a carriage around for you?" Darcy said, worried about Elizabeth.

"I am much obliged, but I wouldn't feel quite right to take your carriage without you coming along. I'd hate to make you miss breakfast." She left without another word and she was soon out the door, before Darcy could make any protests.

Elizabeth hurried to Lambton, still distraught over Jane. She could only hope that Jane had not worsened and that Mr. Bennet had found a steady doctor. After much walking and sprinting, she reached Lambton around noon, and hurried back to the inn where they were staying.

As she entered the room that Jane was in, she saw everyone standing by the window. Jane was lying in her bed, looking very ill. A different doctor than before was examining her and Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder if this was indeed Darcy's friend.

"Jane! Oh Jane, how are you?" Elizabeth whispered, kneeling down next to the bed. The doctor moved over to the nightstand and took measurements of several different colored liquids. Mixing two in a bottle and keeping a third separate, he handed them to Mrs. Bennet. He also gave her a card.

"The clear liquid is for Jane's cough. Take one teaspoon as needed every 4-6 hours. The greenish-yellow combination is for her fever. It should bring it down to a safer temperature. Be careful, for her condition could deteriorate with the slightest mis-dosing. If she does not improve, send for me at once." With that, the doctor left the room and Jane looked a little less pale.

"Oh, Elizabeth," her mom exclaimed, "I have been so worried and no one knows who this doctor is. He just showed up this morning, saying he was sent and I could do nothing to object. He said all the costs were paid for, which I don't understand at all."

"A man showed up here last night, claiming that you were safe in Pemberly and would return today. Don't you go off scaring us like this again, alright Lizzy?" Mr. Bennet muttered, going to sit in the chair by the nightstand.

Everyone looked tired, but hopeful that the new doctor's medicines could make Jane well once again.

"All of you ought to rest a little. I will stay with Jane. I heard the doctor's instructions, I know what to do," Elizabeth said, glancing from her mother to her father, then to Jane.

"I believe we'll take full advantage of that offer. We'll be back in an hour or so," Mr. Bennet said, stifling a yawn. Mrs. Bennet followed her husband out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as they were gone, Jane mumbled, "Lizzy? You gave us all a scare… we thought something had happened to you…..Shouldn't run off like that….." Jane drifted back off into an uneasy slumber.

Lizzy smiled because Jane seemed to have some of her old self back. She laid her head on the pillow next to her sister, thinking about Darcy, and how surprisingly kind he was being.

**End Ch. 2. Hope you all liked it. Sorry for the previous confusion. Much appreciated comments. It's a little short, but we are working on it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 of Forever Thankful, the Bennets. I hope you all like it so.**

**Author notes: This is story is set after first proposal, but before Bingley and Jane's engagement. Kitty, Lydia, and Mary are not with them in Lambton. They are staying with the Gardiners at Cheapside. **

About an hour later Elizabeth was startled as a maid came in announcing a Mr. Darcy.

"I came to call on you, to see how your sister is doing," he said nervously.

"She's still very ill, but I would like to thank you for you kindness in bringing my family a doctor. I'm so very worried about her, but now she has medicine and I feel now that she can recover." Elizabeth said just before her mom barged into the room.

"Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Bennet said with little civility, "I didn't know you would be calling on us."

"I had heard Jane was ill and I thought it would be necessary to call in and see how she was doing, but now that I see she seems to be recovering I shall take my leave of you," with that Mr. Darcy left the room. Elizabeth was a little disappointed at his leaving because she would have liked to talk to him.

"What was that man doing here?" Mrs. Bennet asked Elizabeth.

"Mom it was very kind of him to stop in to see Jane and he has done a lot for us."

Mrs. Bennet just snorted and went about the room, fixing the curtains or pillows in an agitated way. After she felt satisfied the room was in good order, she went to Jane to check her temperature. "She's still hot, but it seems to have come down a little bit."

Elizabeth was afraid to tell her mom about Mr. Darcy and his doctor. She knew he didn't want anyone to know but her, but her mom should have the right to know, shouldn't she?

Elizabeth told her mother she was going for a walk and she headed outside. She walked past the inn and into the town. People were chatting and joking and having a good time. Elizabeth couldn't help but feeling a little strangely. Mr. Darcy had just showed immense kindness to her. "I don't deserve it," she whispered to herself.

She had so cruelly turned down his proposal at Rosings and she couldn't help feeling bad. He had poured her heart out to her and she had shoved it right back in his face. She was still mad at him for tearing Jane and Bingley apart, but she could see where he got his motives from. Jane was reserved and she could have shown her feeling better. Her mom and sisters could be a little uncivilized at times, but he still didn't have to do it.

Elizabeth walked around the main square so many times she had lost count. She had so many different feelings for Mr. Darcy, but she couldn't sort them out.

She headed around the corner and back to the inn. When she got there, there was a letter waiting for her. It was addressed to her from Mr. Darcy and this was how it read.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Mr. Bingley has arrived here from his home in London. I had made plans earlier with him for him and his sisters to stay at Derbyshire, but when he heard of your sister's illness he became very distressed. He would like to see her, but I am asking you if you_

_would be willing to receive us._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy_

She wrote back immediately, touched by Mr. Bingley's worries, saying that they would receive them anytime they would be willing to come.

That night, Elizabeth went straight to bed, the morning brought many promises, but she knew not how many.

The next morning Elizabeth got up at dawn. She freshened up and spent some time on her appearance, which she did not normally do. Poor Jane was exhausted. Her medicine seemed to have made her feel better, but she still had a fever and a cough.

Mrs. Bennet tended to Jane constantly and when she heard about Mr. Darcy's letter from Elizabeth, she could hardly contain her excitement.

"I knew it Lizzy, I just knew it he still must like her. I wish Jane wasn't so poor looking at the moment. I know it is a little to much to ask, but only if she wasn't so pale," Mrs. Bennet said rambling on, "But you can't have everything you ask for and this is a pleasant surprise, oh yes, very pleasant."

Mr. Bennet didn't really care if Mr. Bingley was coming. He just wanted Jane to get better, so he could return back home where there was more peace.

Around midday there came a knock at the door. The maid announced Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley.

"I hope you are all well, and I hope Ms. Bennet is doing better," Mr. Bingley said with concern in his voice.

"She is doing much better, thank you. She has just woken up and I'm sure she would be delighted for your company," Mrs. Bennet said merrily.

"Hello, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said addressing him, "I hope I was not a burden for you the other day."

"No, quite the contrary," he replied quietly.

Mrs. Bennet walked out of the room, and gestured for them to follow. They walked into Jane's room, where she was sitting on a chair with a little more color on her face.

She smiled as they all entered, but she still looked weak. When she saw Mr. Bingley, she immediately became very nervous. He looked very happy to see her and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. Jane was so sweet and Bingley was a perfect match for her.

Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy exchanged hellos with her and Jane immediately inquired as how his journey from London was.

"The weather was perfect for the ride and the country was beautiful," Mr. Bingley said kindly, "The roads were all in very good shape and the ride couldn't have passed more smoothly. Both my sisters and Mr. Hurst are staying in this pretty country too. Mr. Hurst hopes to hunt and my sisters are eager to look after Georgiana."

"If your daughter becomes better before your stay ends, I am sure we would be delighted for you to dine with us at Pemberly," Mr. Darcy said.

"Thank you very much for the offer sir, and I'm very delighted, but I don't know for how much longer we will be in this part of the country," Mrs. Bennet said, "But I hope you will soon be back at your home in Netherfield, Mr. Bingley."

"I hope so too," Mr. Bingley replied very civilly.

Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy stayed with them for a little longer and in that time talked about all that had happened while he was away.

"Mrs. Lucas is married to a cousin of ours. His name is Mr. Collins and he lives in a nice house and on a nice space of land, or so Lizzy tells me," Mrs. Bennet said not noticing the rising blush on Elizabeth's face to that reference to Rosings.

They all said their farewells and Mr. Bingley looked sad to leave and glanced over to Jane one more time before leaving.

Elizabeth watched out the window as they got into their carriage and pulled around the corner.

**Sorry for the delay. I didn't know what to write about, but I got it and I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice.**

**For my purposes in the story, Jane does not know Mr. Darcy had proposed to Elizabeth earlier.**

Elizabeth watched out the window as the countryside rolled by. She felt sad to be leaving Lambton, but she was happy that they were returning home. They had never had their dinner at the Darcy's. Jane had gotten better and her father had to return to Longbourne for business.

They had already passed a couple of towns. None of them were very big. They were just small towns nestled peacefully next to each other. They were quiet, but there was still the hustle and bustle of getting to the market on a Saturday morning.

When night came around they had to stop at a small inn about ten miles from there home. It was a nice little place, with warm beds and food. Lizzy slept peacefully, but wondered if she would ever see Mr. Darcy again. By the time she had fallen asleep she had concluded that she probably never would and Mr. Bingley would never travel to Netherfield again.

"Oh, Lizzy," Jane said quietly as they were eating breakfast the next day, "Now do you understand that Mr. Bingley and I have no more feelings for each other."

Elizabeth looked at her sister a little taken aback, "By the way he was looking at you in Lambton I would say he is still very much in love with."

"Lizzy, you know that to be impossible. If he still loved me, he would have visited me in London. He must have known I was there."

Elizabeth did not want to hurt her sister by telling her the truth, because she would have to unfold how Mr. Darcy had proposed to her at Rosings, how Mr. Darcy had broken Jane and Bingley up, and how he had concealed his knowing of Jane being in London.

"Oh well," Jane said breaking Elizabeth from her thoughts, "He was a nice person and he was so kind and compassionate, but I guess someone else will come along."

They left soon after breakfast and arrived home around midday. Kitty and Lydia came outside, with the Gardiners, who had just arrived with them from London.

Everyone exchanged cheery greetings and laughter.

"So, you must tell me you how your stay was in Lambton, I sure do wish I could have been there to see the place," Mrs. Gardiner said thoughtfully as they were sitting in the parlor.

"You would never believe who we saw there. I can't believe it myself, so I don't even know how you would believe me either," Mrs. Bennet replied a little ridiculously, "It was Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy."

"Oh yes," replied Mrs. Gardiner, "Mr. Darcy I hear has a large estate in Pemberly, but why would you have seen him."

"It was the most remarkable thing," said Mrs. Bennet, "He sent over a doctor for Jane, or so Lizzy told me, and he came to check on her well being, but I don't understand why he would feel he had any connection to us what-so-ever, but what came out of the whole thing was that Jane got to see Mr. Bingley again." Jane blushed when her mother mentioned his name and turned intently to her sewing.

"I had wondered why Mr. Darcy had been there," said Mr. Bennet breaking away from his book, "But Lizzy cleared that up for me, but I still don't understand why he would have sent us a doctor. I also wondered why a doctor that we hadn't ordered had visited us in the first place."

"It was very kind of him," said Lizzy, "And I feel gratitude to him for saving my sister." That silenced the topic of Mr. Darcy for a while, but no one but Elizabeth quite understood why he had sent them a doctor.

"Oh, I was so excited to see Mr. Bingley," Mrs. Bennet exclaimed once again in her silly manner, "It was such a surprise and he was so kind, but when he was in Netherfield I had so hoped for Jane and him to be married, but it never happened." She kind of ended on a bitter note, but still continued talking.

"I hope he shall come once again to our part of the country, but one can only hope," Mrs. Bennet said looking at Jane.

"Yes, than maybe your frightful nervous attacks wouldn't come so often," Mr. Bennet said looking at his wife. She just gave him a short glare and went back to talking to Mrs. Gardiner about Mr. Bingley's wonderful qualities.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Elizabeth woke up and found that she had a letter from Charlotte.

_Dear Lizzy,_

_I heard that Jane had gotten terribly sick and had gone to Lambton. Lady Catherine had received a letter from her nephew explaining her illness and I couldn't help but feel a little worried. Please tell me how she is doing now and how you all are fairing. It is sad being so far away from you, your family, and my family, but one cannot have everything they want. _

_You're loving Friend,_

_Charlotte Lucas._

Darling Charlotte, always caring for everyone thought Lizzy as she grabbed a piece of paper and ink to write her a letter. Her peaceful time was disturbed when a crying Kitty burst into her room.

"Why? Why can't I go to Brighton as well," cried Kitty.

"Kitty, what nonsense are you talking about?" Inquired Elizabeth, wondering why her sister was crying over a place called Brighton.

"Lydia has just been invited by the Forster's to go to Brighton with the officers," Kitty shrieked.

Elizabeth hurriedly got out of her chair. Lydia could never go to Brighton. She would embarrass them all.

"Papa you must not allow her," Elizabeth pleaded to her father, "She would bring disgrace upon us all."

"You know Lydia, she will be very unhappy until she can and things will be much quieter here without her."

"She will ruin us all. She will flirt and act in the most unmoral ways."

"I'm sure she will be fine. Colonel Forster is a reasonable man and he will make sure she stays out of any real trouble."

Elizabeth couldn't believe her father. Lydia would cause trouble for all of them.

"Oh, Lizzy, I'm so excited, aren't you happy for me?" Lydia asked her as she was sitting in the parlor trying to read a book, but she was still in a bad mood from the little meeting with her father.

Elizabeth just tried to ignore her. She was acting in a very childish manner. Elizabeth had more important things to do than worry about officers flirting, and getting a husband, but if that was true, why couldn't she stop thinking about a certain gentleman?

**Please review for me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice. **

**Ch. 5**

Three weeks later Elizabeth watched as Lydia's carriage pulled around the corner and out of view. She was going off to do something she loves, flirting. Elizabeth couldn't say she was as happy as Lydia or even close to it. Jane agreed with her on the whole matter, but of course sweet Jane would not say anything to argue with her special Mr. Bennet even if he was in denial.

Mrs. Bennet was just as happy as could be. She was fluttering around everywhere. She had hopes for Lydia to find a husband. She had bought Lydia new gowns, bonnets, undergarments, ribbons, and even shoes. Mr. Bennet argued about the buying of so many new things and when he turned to Elizabeth for support she just ignored him because she was to mad at the moment.

They all walked back inside the house, with the exception of Mary, who was playing on the piano. At least Mary had something she loved to do which was moral for a young lady, unlike Lydia. Kitty was still a mess, though not as bad as before. Elizabeth had promised to walk her up to Meryton soon and Kitty would not leave her alone until she did.

A couple days later Elizabeth was dressed in a nice bonnet and a warm coat walking up the street to there little town of Meryton. Kitty was bouncing along besides her. There was supposedly a ribbon at a little shop she wanted and at the time she first saw it Mrs. Bennet would not let her get it. She was explaining how the ribbon looked and what she was going to wear it with.

"It's a light pink with white edges. It's so very pretty and I think I will wear it with my white summer dress with the lacy edges," Kitty explained rambling on.

The countryside looked very pretty. The sun was shining bright and the flowers were going into bloom. It was still chilly out, but to see the lovely landscape was enough. Kitty was paying attention to it, but Elizabeth was. When she looked at it, she kind of blocked out Kitty's random sentences because none of them she really cared about. It was kind of mean, but Kitty didn't notice she was, so she didn't really care.

After awhile of just pleasant walking and chatter they arrived at their destination. Kitty dragged Elizabeth into the ribbon shop, so she could bye the ribbon that was so precious to her, though after a week she would probably forget about it. One of Mrs. Bennet's friends was in the shop also. She was talking in a low voice to the shop owner and as soon as she noticed them she walked right over.

"Did you hear," she said practically shouting, "Mr. Bingley is coming back to Netherfield."

"What?" Elizabeth said. Jane would faint when she told her.

"Mr. Bingley is coming here in a week. He's bringing a small party along, just his two sisters, Mr. Hurst, and Mr. Darcy."

"He's bringing Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said partially stunned.

"Yes, but no one really cares if he comes or not. He's not a very pleasant fellow. He keeps to himself and stays away from the lady's of this part of the country as if they are diseased. He probably prefers girls that are in the same class as him. They are all prim and proper."

"Yes," was all Elizabeth could utter. Kitty one the other hand was excited. She hurried up and bought the ribbon. She was excited to tell Mrs. Bennet the news and when she did Mrs. Bennet would probably come up to town to gossip with her sister. Mr. Bingley was a big topic they liked to discuss. They either talked about how wonderful he was or how cold hearted he was to Jane.

"Oh, oh, oh, I can't believe it, I just can't believe it. I have to go talk with my sister," Mrs. Bennet said as soon as they told her the news. A couple minutes later Mrs. Bennet was going into town in their carriage, which she had to fight Mr. Bennet for.

Jane looked kind of pale as soon as they told her, but she assured them she was okay, but Elizabeth didn't believe her. Mary didn't care and thought they were acting stupid fretting over a boy, but it wasn't that simple considering Mr. Darcy was coming.

When Mrs. Bennet came back she reassured them that he was coming and that servants were preparing his house. Servants were supposedly making up beds, cleaning off dust and dirt, and preparing food for their arrival. They had already ordered pork, ham, and other fine foods to be ready for when they arrived. Wine was being transported for Mr. Hurst, who had a strong liking for it.

The next day Elizabeth wrote Charlotte about the news. It was the only exciting thing she had to tell her about. Kitty also had already found fault in her ribbon, but she assured Elizabeth that she would make the best out of it.

Mrs. Bennet also found out about the exact date that the party traveling to Netherfield would be leaving and arriving. They were to be leaving in three days and arriving in five. Everyone in the town was talking about it and everyone was just as excited as the first time he came to their part of the country.

There was the normal gossip of Mrs. Hurst and Mr. Hurst. Also of Caroline Bingley's fine manners and gowns, though Elizabeth didn't think her manners were that fine.

The days passed more slowly than normal. Elizabeth wasn't sure if it was out of nervousness or out of excitement. She tried to pass the time as normally as possible. She read books, took walks, and talked to Jane.

Jane and she often talked about what they thought other countries were like. To some that might seem juvenile, but they had to pass the time somehow and they were just curious. They read books about Asia and Europe. They saw maps and pictures drawn by artists in books, but it still wasn't the real thing.

Soon it was a day before the group of talked about people was to arrive. The house in Netherfield was aired out and ready for it's owner and his party to arrive. It was kind of strange in Elizabeth's mind that everyone's highlight of the year was a man who had 5,000 pounds a year coming to Netherfield.

He was rich. Mr. Darcy was rich, but to Elizabeth they were people. They had feelings and hopes just like everyone else; they were just a little better off. She knew they were normal. A rich man had proposed to her and she had screamed it back in his face. So he proposed to her in a way she had never expected, but then she never suspected he would propose to her in the first place.

Life was full of surprises and you could never time them exactly when you want them to happen. They sometimes happen when you never expect them and Mr. Darcy coming to Netherfield was certainly one of those times. Maybe they would bring Jane's happiness, and maybe they would even bring hers. Maybe Jane would get married to Mr. Bingley as everyone had wanted, but maybe she wouldn't, you never know.

Caroline Bingley might have gotten to Mr. Darcy. For all Elizabeth knew, Mr. Darcy could have forgotten his ardent love for her. Caroline was persistent with him, but she knew Mr. Darcy would never marry her and if he did it would be for money connections or family connections. Elizabeth and Jane did not have any connections. Mr. Bingley or Mr. Darcy would not favor from a marriage to them.

Mrs. Bennet wasn't the most civilized person, but she had raised them. Lydia was silly and so was Kitty, but if they ever got married, their husbands would just have to deal with that.

The day passed and the next one came. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were now at Netherfield. They were now close to Longbourne. They were back to the place, where memories of dancing and arguments with Mr. Darcy were held. There were memories of Jane being sick and Elizabeth reading books in their parlor. Maybe memories like these would repeat themselves, but one never knows.

**Please review, because I like them very much. **


End file.
